


Switch

by Wintersoldier16



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom, james barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Language, body switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersoldier16/pseuds/Wintersoldier16
Summary: What happens when Bucky's jokes go too far? Reader decides her boyfriend needs to be taught a lesson.





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here. If you like this, come find more of my works on Tumblr @buckysforeverprincess.

“James Barnes! What are you up to now?” You walked in watching your boyfriend playing around with Wanda’s food that is clearly marked “Wanda’s! Do not touch!” For the past month Bucky had been toying with the witch; switching her uniform at the last minute, stealing her makeup, hacking her cell phone and pranking the other avengers, putting red dye in her shampoo bottle. The super soldier was playing games with her, and eventually his shenanigans would catch up to him. You wanted no part in his fuckery!

“Relax, darling! I'm just having a little fun!” The Winter Soldier assures you, as you watch him take Wanda’s favorite pie, homemade apple, and sprinkle a white substance on top of it. “What is that- wait...don't tell me! I need plausible deniability, so don't say a word!” He starts laughing at you, and you just shake your head. “What? Can't I have a little fun?” Bucky smirks at you and gives you a wink. He cuts a piece of the pie and places it on a plate. Grabbing a bottle of whipped cream from the refrigerator, he puts a heaping amount of the white substance on the pie, essentially covering whatever it was he sprinkled on it. 

“Uh, where are you going with that?” Bucky has grabbed the plate and starts walking out of the kitchen to Wanda’s room. “Gonna go see Wanda, of course!” He blows you a kiss and heads out to find an unsuspecting Scarlet Witch. “This is not going to end well!” You sigh and walk in the opposite direction of Bucky. This was his shit show, and you weren't sticking around! Sometimes you question why you're in love with this stupid idiot.

You walked to the gym to get in some training with Nat. The two of you were heading out on a mission in a few days and you both wanted to brush up on your technique. Nat was helping you with a particularly difficult combination when a loud bang drew your attention to the gym doors, resulting in you taking a hit to the face.

“Fuck!” You place your hand to your lip, which was now bleeding. “You better say focused.” Nat dryly responds, but you're not looking at her. A very pissed off Wanda is angrily stalking her way over to you. She's red. Literally! Jesus, Mary, and Joseph...what the hell did he do now?!

The witch moves in close to you and you can see her hands light up red, she's going to attack! You weren't exactly enhanced like Wanda, Steve, or Bucky. They were modified by scientists. You were an assassin like Nat, but you had a power you kept from the avengers. That power would be useless right now against the raw emotion that is senoria psychopath heading your way.

She's fixed on you and before she could get her red circles of fire thrown in your direction, Nat steps in front of you, shielding you from an upcoming blow. “MOVE NAT!” Wanda says through gritted teeth. “Wanda...what happened? You look angry.” Nat pointing out the obvious. The witch looks directly at you, “she knows why!” Her glare accusatory. The former assassin looks at you, giving a questioning gaze. “I seriously have no idea what's going on?” This is exactly why you wanted no part in it. “There's no way you didn't know your boyfriend is an asshole!” She loudly exclaims, and you let out a laugh that is quickly ended by the pain from the recent hit.

“Of course I know he's an asshat! That knowledge never escaped me!” Nat laughs at your comment as well. They all know James is quite the asshole and practical joker. It's his coping mechanism. His jokes usually get more and more twisted whenever there's something from a mission that's bothering him. Many of the avengers have been on the receiving end of his Tomfoolery, including you. That had all but stopped for you once the two of you started dating. Everyone else was still fair game.

“You mean to tell me, you know nothing about this?” The witch is yelling at you and pointing to her body at the same time. “Wanda, you know James doesn't involve her in his fuckery!” The red head throws a smile in your direction, and you're grateful for the backup. “Wanda, seriously I have no idea what he did!”

“I'm covered in hives! He had to have done something to my pie!” The woman starts to itch like crazy and you can't help but feel sorry for her. “How much did you eat?” You're gonna kill your asshole of a boyfriend...that is if you can find him. You suspect he's in hiding. That's why she came at you like a woman possessed. “He brought me a slice, said it was a peace offering. Of course, I ate it! It's my pie and it was so delicious! He left me alone with my slice and I ate it. He seemed so sincere!” He's a dead man, you thought when Wanda paused. So. Fucking. Dead! “I went back for another slice, cause the first one was so good, but then I started to feel funny! I swelled up like the girl in that movie about the chocolate factory! My tongue, face, hands, everything!!! Luckily Steve was there in the kitchen and rushed me to medical!! They gave me a shot, but now I'm covered in hives and I'm itchy!! What the fuck did he do?!” 

You wish you knew how to answer her. The fact is, this was the exact reason you didn't want to know. Whatever it was he sprinkled on her food gave the woman an allergic reaction and if you had known she wouldn't be going easy on you since she can read minds. 

The bad thing is, even though you loved the man, he has to be stopped. You let out a sigh and decided it was time to divulge some information known to only one other person. 

“I can help!” Wanda looked at you and stared into your soul. She lets out a gasp at the revelation at the forefront in your mind. “How does no one know this?” Guess that was understandable. She obviously wanted to know why this wasn't public knowledge. 

“That's how Fury wanted it. He holds all the cards. When I joined he told me to bury it deep, or you'd read my mind. He likes to compartmentalize….only tells you what's needed. He said no one needed to know that about me. ” Wanda shakes her head in disbelief. If she wasn't going to before, she may just kill you now! 

Nat keeps looking between the two of you. She has no idea what's going on, and she'd like to be in on the show and tell portion of the day, “someone mind telling me what's going on?” She's crossed her arms and gives you her best bitch face. Wanda gives a smirk and places her hands on her hips.

“She's a natural.” Nat gives a puzzled look, “natural pain in my ass?” The witch hysterically laughs at the red head. “Natural witch.” The words feeling foreign coming from your mouth. “What?!” Nat is clearly shocked and confused. How did she not know this? “Unlike Wanda, my power is inherent. Dates back centuries. Mothers bloodline.” The women were instantly invested in your life. 

Nat suddenly looks as if she has something in her head, “so what can you do?” She gives you a look and you sense you're in trouble. It's not a smirk, but it's almost like she's running a scenario in her head. “Lots of things. Stealth, I can get in or out without being seen.” The assassin has an epiphany moment and now knows how you never get hurt on missions. “I can control your mind, except...when I do it, it's like...I can tell you what to say.” “Ventriloquist?” Wanda asks, “yes. Just like that.” That particular power you don't like to use. The end result is usually harder on you than the other person, so you told Fury it's off the table. 

“Anything else?” You can tell she's searching for something. No telling with her what she wants to know. “Well, yeah. There's way more stuff I can do. My mom taught me all about my powers and different spells-” “Stop! Spells? You can do like actual spells? Like there's a book?” Wanda seems way more interested in this now that she's realizing there's more to you than meets the eye. 

“I can do spells. Been doing those since I was a kid. I liked to make flowers grow when I walked. That was the very first spell I ever learned.” Smiling fondly at the memory but not missing the look on the faces of the two women staring at you with a purpose. “Shit!” You exclaim, and the pair starts laughing. “I regret everything.” Shaking your head. This was all your boyfriend's fault. He was about to be your dickless boyfriend for all his trouble. 

“Ever done something where you've switched bodies?” Wanda definitely wants her pound of flesh. “Um…” If you lie, Wanda will know, and if you use magic to get out of there, she’ll only come after you later. “I feel like you're punishing me!” You try not to give too much away. “Don't think of it like punishment, think of it as getting back at your boyfriend for all the shitty things he's done, to everyone….including you!” Wanda has a shit eating grin on her face. You look at Nat, and she nods her head in approval. Letting out a sigh you resigned yourself to fate, “what's the plan?”

You walk into the room you share with Bucky and see him sitting on the bed, reading over your upcoming mission reports. “Someone's not supposed to be reading those.” Walking up to your boyfriend holding two cups of hot chocolate. “Am I wrong for wanting the love of my life to be safe?” He asks while grabbing one of the cups you were holding out. “You do know I can take care of myself right?” He nods his head in approval after taking a sip of the hot liquid, “I do know. But it never helps to have a back up plan. And if I have to go in after you I need the full details, not Fury's idea of Who's on First.”

Laughing at his Abbott and Costello reference (damn old super soldier), you watched as he continued to drink the mixture and fall into a place of comfort you often enjoyed at the end of the day. “Oh!” You exclaimed, placing your cup down and smacking your asshole boyfriend on the side of his head, “ouch! What the fuck, baby?!” You're giving him the scowl of his life and he just looks at you cluelessly. “Thank you for your fuckery!! In case you haven't noticed, I took a hit for you!” Pointing at the cut on your lip. “I'm sorry, sweetie,” he takes a sad look at the split in your lip, “I spent the greater part of the day hiding from Wanda.” He gives a laugh while rubbing the back of his neck, “apparently what I did caused an allergic reaction? Guess I won't ever do that again!” His eyes look at you apologetically. 

You knew he was sorry but it still didn't change anything. He was still an ass, but he was your ass. Besides he was about to get what was coming to him. Bucky just didn't know it yet. “I used the kind of chocolate you like. The uber expensive crap!” He laughed at you and took another drink of the cooling hot chocolate. “It tastes really good. Thanks!” James finishes his drink, setting the cup down. “You almost done?” He asks you as he gets up from the bed, making his way to the bathroom. “Almost.” You blow on it pretending to cool it down, before taking a drink and finishing it off. 

Bucky comes back in takes the cup, setting it down next to his. The two of you get ready for bed, deciding on wearing a tight thong, instead of your boyfriends shorts and small tank top that reveals a slight bit of boobage at the bottom. It does not go unnoticed by him and he makes good to ask about it, “I thought you hated those?” You give him your bestest, softest smile. “I thought I'd try them again. I know you took the time to pick them out, so I wanted to show you I appreciate the thought and should try them again.” 

James gives a warm smile, and kisses you on the lips. “I love you!” He walks away and climbs into bed; you follow suit. “Love you too, sweetheart!” Curling up in his arms. He may not love you later, but at least he does now!

Waking up in the morning you could feel pain coming from your shoulder. You aren't fully awake, but the pain was very real. Moving your hand from around your boyfriend, you work your way up to where the pain begins and you feel something metal. You immediately open your eyes and take a quick look around the room. ‘Shit!’ You internally scream as your eyes land on the sleeping female body next to you. 

Bucky hasn't woken up yet, so there's still time to get out of here. Now if you can quietly remove yourself from the bed without waking him, you'd be all set for game time. You have to make it to Wanda and Nat, before James wakes up. 

You start to move and throw the covers off you, exposing the ass of the body next to you, ‘what the hell? Is that what my ass looks like?’ Even in slumber, you can see it's perkiness. ‘I can't wait to see what my boobs look like!’ This might not be so bad after all. 

Getting up out of bed you fall right onto the floor. Hoping you didn't wake the super soldier, you try to get up but you don't have the functionality you were used to. In your body, you were 125 pounds of grace and agility. In this body, he has a metal arm and you weren't sure how to function with this additional weight keeping you off balance.

Crawling to the door, you quietly open it and take a look back to the bed. Thankfully the body is still sleeping, so you continue to crawl out of your shared room and into the living quarters of the Avengers. 

“Bucky, what the fuck are you doing?” Wanda looks at you and questioning the commando crawl. “Shut the door!” You quietly demand of the witch as you make your way to one of the couches for support. The voice came out deeper than expected and it's obviously gonna take some getting used to. Thank god this spell only lasts for twenty four hours. You couldn't imagine having to live in your boyfriends body much longer than that!

“Wanda….not….Bucky!” You're panting as you try to lift yourself up off the ground. “Y/N?” She's helping lift you off the ground. “It actually worked!” The witch exclaims, sitting you down on the couch. You look at her, giving her the famous Barnes glare, “you doubted me? I just didn't expect his arm to be so heavy!” 

The enhanced woman starts laughing at you your pain, “honey, your him! Use his muscles. That body's gotta be good for something!” Smiling at her, you agree. Being in the super soldiers body has to be good for something. Right now, there was only one thing on your mind. “Wanda…..I have to pee!” 

You steady yourself, gathering your footing and make your way to the communal bathrooms on the floor. She stands outside the door, waiting for you to do your business. “Um….how do I do this?” You yell through the door. “Whip it out and go?” She says it like its so simple. “Ewww! That requires touching his dick!” You seem disgusted by the idea of touching his cock, “how else do you put it in your mouth? I would think touching it would be infinitely better than placing it between your lips, watching his ‘O’ face!” 

Point taken. You stand there and reluctantly take his penis from the shorts. It feels weird, holding it in your hand. Bucky gets to do this all the time. Oh, god! Would he be touching your body the same way? Not an image you want to think about. Better get this over with now.

Standing at the toilet, you begin to concentrate, but it's almost like his dick knows what to do, and suddenly an odd feeling comes over you as the warm liquid starts shooting out the hole. “Holy fuck, Wanda!!! I'm peeing!” The feeling is like being two and potty training, watching the yellow liquid enter the toilet. You begin playing around and moving your hips, and then grab the large cock and start making letters with urine. “This is so fucking amazing!! So guys actually have this much fun with this? Why am I not a dude!!” You yell out to the woman standing on the other side of the door. “Because you're a lady and have some self respect! Hurry it up….Barnes has yet to wake up!” 

Finishing up, you flush and wash your hands. Walking out to meet Wanda, the woman is smirking at your with her arms crossed. “Had your fun?” She raises her eyebrows in question. “I'm so gonna enjoy this!” 

You arrive back in the kitchen, which is right across from the bedroom the two of you share, and grab your favorite mug for coffee. The fridge has the creamer and you can't have coffee without it. Once you have it situated, you take a sip of the toxic waste and let out an insanely pornographic moan. This is how everyday should be started!

“For a second there, I thought you and Y/N were fucking in the kitchen again with that moan!” Sam says, entering the kitchen with Steve. “Ya know she's gonna kill you right? Her mug and her creamer? Nice knowing you man!” The falcon slaps a hand to your shoulder and starts to laugh. “Where is she anyway?” Steve looks around, “figured she'd be up by now.” All you can do is shrug. You've already given too much of yourself away with the coffee. No more slip ups until after Bucky wakes up. 

“Morning all!” Nat walks in seeing almost everyone gathered around the island in the kitchen. The group answers back, minus you. You're drawing a blank at how Bucky usually acknowledges her in the morning. “Everything ok, James?” The redhead inquires giving a suspicious look. “I'm good.” The words come up muffled, as your face is in your coffee mug. “You sure? Where’s Y/N?” She’s smirking now, finally catching on. “Think she still in bed,” Wanda responds, saving you from certain death, “James must've worn her out last night!” Wanda crosses her arms and gives you a wink, you just glare at her burning a hole in her soul. 

Before you could do anything else, a blood curdling scream comes from the direction of your room. Everyone is up and heading to the room a few feet away, but the door flies open, and they're all met with the site of your body; dressed in the short tank top that slightly exposes your breasts and the black too tight thong James bought for you. All eyes are looking at him/you and boy...does he look like an angry chihuahua!

“Who's gonna explain what the fuck is going on, and where in the hell is my body!”


End file.
